Accidental?
by JackunzelForever
Summary: Jackunzel Week Day 3: Jack Frost is a famous actor and boyfriend to the lovely actress Elsa. But when he meets the beautiful dressmaker Rapunzel, he realizes that he's in love. But what about Elsa?


**Just so you know, I don't hate Elsa. I think she's awesome and I love, love, love Frozen. But I have to antagonize her. :( Sorry, Jelsa fans! **

Rapunzel blew a strand of her long blonde hair out of her eyes. She was finishing up a dress for her best friend's wedding.

"One last stitch and . . . done!" she sighed, leaning back to admire her work. "Merida is going to look beautiful in this dress!" She stood up and smoothed her skirt. She glanced around the shop. "Well, I guess I'd better clean up the place!" She set to picking up all the scraps of fabric and ribbon.

* * *

Just downtown, Jack Frost, voted most handsome and talented actor of the year, was racing down the street, chased by fangirls.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," he muttered. It was a good thing he was a fast runner. He was quickly outrunning his fans.

"Jack!" they screamed as they ran. "Jack, take off your shirt! Jack! Please, Jack!"

"Ugh." Jack rolled his eyes. "Six-packs and abs are a curse, really." He rounded the corner and saw a girly-looking shop. He glanced at the name, _Rapunzel's Dressmaking_. Perfect. He peeked inside but saw no one there, so he ducked in. His fangirls charged by, not even glancing at the shop.

"Phew." He walked around, exploring the store. Its walls were painted cheerful yellows and soft pinks, and the tiles below his feet were sky blue. He tapped it with his foot and wondered if anyone at all worked here.

* * *

Rapunzel looked up when she heard someone walking around inside the shop. She took off her "sewing glasses" and walked behind the counter.

"Hello?" she said. "May I help you?"

The person whirled around and she saw that it was a man. He ran his hand through his snow-white hair. "Uh, hi," he said. "I was wondering if, um, you had any . . .dresses for my, uh, okay, here's the situation," he said, leaning in. "I'm running from my fans. I'm Jack Frost." He put out his hand to shake.

Rapunzel shook it tentatively. "So . . . Jack Frost, you say?" she asked coyly.

"That's the one."

"Never heard of you."

Jack's jaw dropped open. "What?! How can you NOT have heard of me?! I was voted the most handsome and talented actor of the year! How can you not know who I am?!"

All through his rampaging, Rapunzel was laughing. Hard. "I'm just kidding!" she giggled. "Oh, you actors can be so full of yourselves. Well, you're in luck. I've heard of you, but only because my cousins are in love with you. So don't worry about _me_ being a fangirl. Why don't you just sit back and relax? You must be tired after all that running." She winked at him, then disappeared behind the curtain to make some hot cocoa.

* * *

Jack looked around and saw two beanbag chairs by the wall. He went and sat down.

"Hey, how do you like your cocoa?" the girl called.

"Hot," he called back, smirking. The girl came out with her hands on her hips. "Okay, okay. I like it with whipped cream on top with snowflake-shaped candies on top."

The girl quirked an eyebrow. "I'll see what I can do," she laughed, heading back behind the curtain.

"Hey, wait!" he called. The girl turned. "I still don't know your name yet."

She smiled. "Rapunzel." Then she went to make the hot cocoa. Jack leaned back. _Rapunzel. Great name._

* * *

Rapunzel came back in a few minutes carrying to steaming mugs. "Here's your hot chocolate for the hottest guy on Earth," she joked, handing him a mug. She raised hers. "To the coldest day of the year."

"Cheers," he added, clinking his mug against hers gently. They both took large gulps of their hot chocolate, then jumped up, careful not to spill their drinks. "God, that is _hot_!"

"Too hot for you?" Rapunzel teased. "I thought you said you liked it hot." They both laughed while trying to cool their burned tongues.

After a while, they were able to drink their cocoa again and they settled on the beanbags once more.

"So, do you work here all alone?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah. But it's fine. I like the quiet more than the bustling of workers, so it works out. What about you? What kind of movies do you star in?"

Jack laughed quietly. "Sometimes action, sometimes comedy, but more often I work with fantasy and sports movies. I like working with kids."

"They're so adorable, aren't they?" Rapunzel sipped her cocoa. "I wish I had kids."

"Why don't you?" he asked.

"Well, I've never really loved anyone, just a few crushes here and there. Once I even had a boyfriend." She looked up at him. "Okay, my turn. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"You really don't get out much, do you, Blondie?" Jack smiled. "Yeah, I have a girlfriend her name's Elsa. Elsa Arendelle."

"Wasn't she in that latest Broadway musical, _Frozen_?" Rapunzel inquired.

"Yeah, that was her," Jack nodded. "Um . . . huh, this is hard. What's your favorite color?"

"Seriously?" Rapunzel laughed. "Probably lavender. It's in between pink and purple, which are my two favorites. What's _your_ favorite color?"

"White. And blue," he replied. "The colors of winter." He glanced outside. It was now snowing pretty hard. "Oh, yeah, I gotta call my agent. He'll flip if I don't show at the hotel." He pulled out his cellphone and pressed speed-dial. He held the phone to his ear. "Hey, North, yeah, I'm sorry, but I got caught by fangirls. Uh-huh, yeah. Don't worry, I'm out of the storm. I'll be back by tomorrow if the storm lets me. Okay, see ya. Bye." He hung up.

"Tough agent?" Rapunzel grinned.

He grinned back. "Yeah. North means well, he's just-"

"A bit over-protective," she finished.

"Yeah. I mean, ever since my mom and little sister died from hypothermia after falling into a lake, he just-doesn't want that to happen to me." Jack looked away.

Rapunzel walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. It's all right. You have a girlfriend now, an agent who really cares about you, and a ton of adoring fans."

He smiled and glanced at her. "But-I just miss my family."

"I'm sure you do." Rapunzel looked down. "I lost both my mother and father when I was only 4 years old. I only have a little snippet of memory of them." Then she wiped her eyes and smiled at Jack. "Let's stop talking about this and continue our game. What's your favorite sport to play?"

"Ice hockey. You?"

"Dancing. Any kind, really."

"Oh, really?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Even ballroom dancing?"

"Yes, even ballroom dancing. Why?" Rapunzel saw Jack's eyes glinting. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. Come on, Blondie!" he laughed as he swept her into a dance. He pulled out an iPod and played a classical music piece. She gingerly put a hand on his shoulder and he a hand on her waist and they clasped hands. They swirled around the shop, laughing all the way.

When they finally finished, they were all sweaty but happy.

"That was fun!" Rapunzel giggled.

"Yeah. You're a great dancer!" Jack complimented her.

She blushed. "Well, so are you," she pointed out. "You managed not to stomp on my feet, so that's an accomplishment!" They both laughed.

"Hey, do you mind if I stay the night?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"Of course not!" Rapunzel replied. "I think I have a cot around here somewhere . . ." She went off in search of one. When she finally found it, Jack laid down on it. It wasn't the most comfortable thing he'd slept on, but he would make do. He slept well, because his mind was full of Rapunzel.

* * *

The next morning, a group of people burst into the store just as Jack and Rapunzel were finishing up their breakfast.

"Jack!" a white-blonde girl shrieked, throwing herself at him.

"Oh, hey, Elsa," Jack replied, looking at Rapunzel uncomfortably. She just giggled.

Elsa looked over at Rapunzel. "Oh, are you the one that took care of my _boyfriend_?" she asked, drawing out the word. Rapunzel nodded. "Fabulous! Thank you! Your shop is so . . . quaint."

"Rapunzel's been taking good care of me," Jack told her, ruffling his hair. He stuck his hands in his blue hoodie's pocket.

"Fabulous!" Elsa repeated. She used to be a humble girl before she'd made her big debut. Now she wanted to be as pop-starry as possible. She was wearing a bright, flashy blue dress with lots of sparkles and a train trailing behind her covered with snowflakes. Her hair was in a braid over her shoulder and was decorated with tiny blue snowflakes.

"Jack, we have to go," a huge man in red boomed in a thick Russian accent. "Before fangirls wake up."

"Sure thing, North." Jack turned to Rapunzel. "Rapunzel, this is North, my agent and head bodyguard. North, this is Rapunzel, the girl who's been taking care of me during the storm yesterday." Then a thought occurred to him. "Hey, how'd you guys find me, anyway?"

"We tracked you from your phone," North replied. "Your phone has GPS that tells us where you are."

"Ah, that explains it," Jack said.

"Come on, Jack, we have to go!" Elsa said, tugging his arm. She shot a look at Rapunzel. "Better leave before the fangirls, am I right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later, Rapunzel!" Jack called over his shoulder as Elsa dragged him away. "Wait!" He ran back to Rapunzel and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Here's my number in case you ever want to-you know, hang out."

"Thank you, Jack," Rapunzel said shyly.

"Jack, we have to go! Like, now!" Elsa huffed.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Jack rolled his eyes and followed his girlfriend out the door. "See you!"

* * *

"I absolutely cannot believe you would give your number to an complete stranger!" Elsa huffed. The two were back at the hotel and Elsa was on a rampage.

"She's not a total stranger," Jack countered. "And she was nicer than you've ever been!"

"Shut up! We both know you only give me stuff to look better," Elsa shot back.

"That's not even true!" Jack yelled. "You're the one who only does that for image sake! You go and buy me a new car and say, 'Oh, Jack, this is your fancy new birthday present!' Have you ever thought about what I really wanted?"

Elsa stormed out of the room. "This is all that girl Rapunzel's fault! She's come between us and I'm going to finish her off!"

Jack leaped up. "No, you're not!" He blocked the doorway. "Elsa, you're all drama and no comedy." Elsa gasped. (**Actors thing ;D)** "I love her. Not you."

"You can't tell if you love someone just from a day!" she sputtered. "We've been together for almost two years!"

"It's called true love, Elsa," Jack said, gathering his things. "You should try it sometime." And he left with his suitcase packed.

* * *

"I love you, Rapunzel," Jack whispered into her ear. He had run to her shop after his fight and break up with Elsa. She had been surprised to see him but let him in.

"I love you, too, Jack," Rapunzel whispered back. Then she did a bold thing. She kissed him. He kissed her back almost immediately.

"So, are you now officially my girlfriend?" he asked when they took a breath.

"Yes," she breathed. Then they went back in, feeling like they were always meant to be in each others' arms.

* * *

Elsa sat sulking by the potted plants as she waited for her sister to come pick her up. Someone bumped into her.

"Oh, excuse me, miss," a voice said. Elsa glanced up. The voice belonged to a very handsome man with red hair and sideburns. "I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

Elsa giggled. "No, it's quite all right. Oh, I'm Elsa."

"I'm Hans." He smiled and took her arm, his other arm occupied with his suitcase. "You look quite lovely today, Lady Elsa."

She giggled again. "Why thank you, Prince Hans." They both laughed as they walked up the stairs.

**Ta-da! Surprise ending! Jackunzel Week Day 3 is over, and Day 4 is tomorrow! :D**


End file.
